


救赎第三部18

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部18

第18章 

　　润凰越往东宫走越能感受到那股喜意，仿佛连空气中也飘着一股沁人的甜香。

　　他知道那些侍女手上捧的是什么，正因为知道他才越来越害怕。他踩在路上，却觉得自己像走在云里，每一步都踏不到实处。他忽然不想见太子哥哥了，晚一日见不到，便能晚一日当做什么都没发生。

　　“凤凰儿。”有人在后面叫他。

　　他听而不闻，脚下渐渐加快。

　　然后臂弯被拽住了，那人的声音里带着喘意，“既来了为何又要走？是不愿见到兄长么？”

　　他盯着石子路上的裂纹，不作声，不回头。

　　润瑜绕到他面前，握住他肩膀低头看着他，“怎的？又跟兄长闹脾气了？”

　　那手顺着他的手臂滑落下来，温和却不容拒绝的抓着他，牵着他往前走。“大半个月不见面，就没有什么要跟兄长说的？”

　　他依旧不出声，似在看周遭的景色，却因瞥见那一张张托盘上放的艳丽红色，被刺得收回了目光。

　　忽的闻到一阵香气，不是花香，而是糕点散发出的让人垂涎欲滴的甜香。

　　原来不知不觉已被兄长带到了水榭中。清风徐徐，水汽氤氲，湖水中央山黛朦胧，波光之中金鳞跃动。

　　桌上摆着三碟精致的点心，不凉不烫，捏在手中刚刚好。咬一口，香软细糯，回味无穷。

　　“知道你要来，为兄特地等着。”润瑜亲自为他烹茶。皓腕轻舒，广袖轻摆，动作行云流水宛如神仙中人，哪怕饮不了那茶，仅仅是这般看着便是一种无上享受。

　　他双手接过润瑜递来的茶，一手托在在杯递一手捏着杯沿，细细闻那茶香。

　　润瑜看着凤凰，轻轻一叹，“才回来就惹得父皇大发雷霆，难道你非要像上次那样，被禁足在府中三两个月才欢喜么？”

　　“我一见到他便想到母后，想到惨死的外祖舅父们。”润凰饮了一口茶，在舌尖抿着茶水的香甜，“而他明知我母后死于何人之手，也明知外祖是被冤枉的，却没有丝毫悔意。”

　　“不过是帝王心术而已。”润瑜淡淡的道：“就如这茶。茶叶、水、火候、烹茶手法，缺一不可。种种物事相辅相成，才能将茶叶的甘美完全释放出来，最后才能烹出一杯好茶。润凰，你素来聪颖，怎会想不明白？”

　　“帝王心术，权力制衡。”润凰转着那小小的杯子，“不可让一方坐大，也不可让一方过于弱小，总要势均力敌，互相牵制，才能为上位者掌控。当年我们母族势大，他怕掣肘，便扶了那阴险反复的小人上位，张牙舞爪，犹如豺狼。”

　　冷笑一声，“盛家虽是执刀人，但将那刀递到他手里的，却是我们的父亲，是那高高坐在御座上的皇帝。”

　　他的手指轻轻颤抖，连带的茶水也泛起了微微波澜。

　　他盯着那水，低低的道：“制衡，制衡……朝廷中不能少了忠臣，但也要有奸臣、佞臣，或是依时势游走于三者之间的……不奸不忠、又奸又忠、奸忠不分，杂到不能再杂的杂碎。如此，才能彻底的将各种势力控制在自己手中，牢牢坐稳那张宝座。”

　　哒的一声，杯底与桌面轻轻相触。他抬眸看向兄长，犹如一个迷途的孩子般，眸中有困惑、有期盼、还有等待。

　　“兄长，我不是不懂，我只是想听他说一句后悔而已。他曾经那么爱我们，爱我们的母后，为何一夜之间就都变了呢？兄长，你告诉我，他到底是怎么做到心如铁石，翻脸如翻书的？”

　　润瑜垂下眼眸，他可以用很多话宽慰凤凰，但他也知此时的凤凰想要的仅是一个温暖的怀抱。于是走到他面前，张开双臂将他抱在怀里。

　　衣衫被微微洇湿，那是凤凰的泪。

　　“说到底……终究是意难平。”凤凰的声音从胸口传来，闷闷的，“兄长，你真的不恨他？”

　　那个他指的是谁，两人心知肚明。

　　润瑜轻轻抚着凤凰的发，声音如春风般和煦，“不恨。”既未爱过，又怎会有恨。

　　润凰用力抱住兄长的腰，有些别扭的道：“兄长胸襟广阔，凤凰远不能及。”说罢将头埋在兄长胸口，耍赖似的用力蹭了蹭。

　　润瑜宠溺的抱着他，像抱着一个大娃娃。修长的手指顺着发梢往下，钻入宽松的后领，摩挲着细嫩的颈脖。

　　润凰被痒得缩了缩脖子，“兄长？”

　　“有叶子。”润瑜拈出一片落叶，在润凰面前晃了晃。

　　“哦。”润凰不疑有他，依然赖在兄长身上不起来。

　　“太子，制衣局已将婚服送来，殿下可要试试？”

　　“自然要试。”润瑜握住润凰的手，“凤凰儿跟我一道去吧！”

　　润凰恍如从阳春三月跌入寒冬冰窖。他的手冷得厉害，全身动弹不得。他僵硬的迈着步子，犹如木雕泥塑一般被兄长牵着往东宫内殿走去。

　　高大的衣架上挂着华美的婚服，主红辅黑，水纹金龙为底，端庄大气。

　　润瑜张开双臂，让侍女们服侍着着好衣衫。制衣局的人环绕身侧，查看不足。

　　润凰觉得自己陷在一个幻梦里，他看得到众人的嘴在动，却听不见他们的声音。

　　耳膜砰砰作响，似有什么东西在耳边炸开。炎炎夏日，吸入的气息却是冷的，血液成冰，骨骼寸断。

　　柔滑的布料拂过他手背，他怔怔看着兄长的笑颜。

　　“怎样？这衣衫还合身么？”

　　“我……”他的声音犹如一个老旧的风箱，沙哑破败，嘶嘶作响，“我不知……不知兄长要成婚了，兄长从未……从未告诉我。”

　　“是你出征后才定下来的。”润瑜屏退众人，柔声道：“凤凰儿是在责怪兄长么？”

　　他用力摇头，“我只是……只是……”只是什么？他的心跳得很快，几乎冲破胸膛。他要马上离开，远离兄长，远离东宫，否则他一定会把那句话说出来。

　　他的兄长就是那九天之上的仙人，羽衣蹁跹，鸾姿凤态。而他则满手血腥，因他而死的人不知凡几，他是身在炼狱中的人，怎能为了一己私欲而亵渎兄长。

　　“我还有事，我要回府。”他挥开兄长的手，犹如醉酒一般踉跄着往宫门走去。

　　“凤凰儿。”润瑜蹙眉，用力攥住他的手腕将他拉了回来。“你哭了？”

　　一双温暖的手掌捧着他的脸，迫他抬起头来。“胡说，我才没哭。”他勉强扯了一下嘴唇，却被一颗咸咸的水珠落进了嘴里。

　　“还说没有。”润瑜拿出帕子为他试泪。

　　这样的动作他们兄弟俩做了无数次，早已习以为常。只是此时此刻，他宁愿被兄长大声呵斥，也不愿被这样温柔的对待。

　　“兄长，我……我……”他胸口难受得厉害。

　　兄长是他唯一的亲人，是他唯一可以信赖之人。这一生欢喜、幸福、在意、温暖……都是兄长给他的，他也习惯将一切奉献给兄长。可是很快，兄长就会有自己的妻子，有自己的儿子，兄长再也不是他一个人的了。

　　“凤凰儿，怎么了？”润瑜被他苍白的脸色吓坏了，“来人，传御医。”

　　“别叫御医。”他抓住兄长的衣襟，低吼道。

　　“凤凰？”

　　润凰觉得自己分成了两人，一人在深渊痛苦煎熬，一人在虚空冷漠俯视。看着他嘴唇开开合合，说出那句让他自己肝胆俱裂的话。

　　“兄长，我喜欢你。”他深怕兄长不信，用力的，掷地有声的道：“我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢，我会保护你，心疼你，所以请你不要……不要……”他想求兄长不要娶妻，但在那清澈的目光下，好不容易鼓起的决心又退缩了。

　　“求兄长别离开我，别离开凤凰儿。”他哽咽着抓住兄长的手，宛如抓住救命的稻草。

　　润瑜眸光深沉，如暗夜中暗流涌动的海水。他的嘴唇动了动，似要说什么，但终究没有说出来。

　　“我怎会离开凤凰儿。”他笑得温和雅致，就连为凤凰揩泪的指尖也无比温柔，“你是我最重要的弟弟，一辈子都是。”

　　润凰怔怔看着他，嘴里犹如噙着一枚黄连，“兄长……”

　　润瑜张开双臂环住他的腰，在他耳边轻轻的道：“太子妃你也见过，是宋相之女，美貌聪慧，温柔贤淑。长嫂如母，你要像敬重我一样敬重她。等我有了孩儿，你更要好好教导他们，就如当年我教导你一样。”

　　


End file.
